StarQuality: A Naruto Girl Group Story
by TakenOver
Summary: Sakura Haruno felt like her life was incomplete. She never followed her dreams, until a good friend of hers woke her up. Somehow, she ends up in a girl group and they go on amazing adventures. (they relate to 5H) PLEASE READ ilysm
1. Prologue

I wrapped my hair around my finger and gazed around the room. I waited nervously in the comfy love-seat for them to call my number. This was the moment I was waiting for, but yet I was also dying of nervousness for.

"120, you're up." They called for me. One of the other contestants gave me a pat on my back as I got up to go to the stage. My hands were shaking and sweat beads were forming on my forehead, but I was ready.

I walked onto the stage, plastering a fake smile onto my face attempting to hide my fear.

"Hi, sweetheart!" The judge greeted me with her big smile. "What's your name?" She asked me. I looked at the four judges and took a deep breath.

"My name is…" I paused. Not for dramatic effect, I was just really nervous. I took another deep breath. "Sakura Haruno."


	2. Chapter 1

Once again, I was by myself, waiting for him to show up. I noticed that I happen to always be waiting for him. He was always late for parties, meetings, doctor appointments, basically anything that required to be on time. It was a shame that I called this tardy bastard my best friend.

Since he obviously was not showing up anytime soon, I decided to go to the bathroom to check myself. My crop-top revealed my pierced belly button. Since I'm weird, I stuck my finger in my belly button. I took it out of course when I began to sing. I sounded pretty damn good until I heard a stall door unlock. A prissy, blonde girl walked out. She glared at me before speaking.

"You sounded terrible." She told me as if I didn't have feelings. Of course I had to retaliate.

"And you're raggedy hair extensions look _terrible_..." I smirked at her. "But that's none of my business, though..." The girl's face turned beet-red as she clenched her first.

"Whatever, forehead! I bet you're the one with hair extensions. I'm all natural! You don't even belong here, talentless bitch!" Then she smirked at me and walked to the sink. She washed her hands, dried them, and sashayed to the door. Before she left, she has to make sure she left me with something to hang on to. "And pink hair is sooo not cute." And with that, she walked out the door.

i looked in the mirror at my long, curly hair. I liked—no—i loved my hair! There was nothing that little tramp could say to make me change my mind about it.

I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my white book-bag, which I left on the floor outside. I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my phone. I got a text from him.

**Sorry to ditch you on your first day :((. I had something to do! I'm coming to get you right now! Hold still, Sak!**

I rolled my eyes at the message. He was _the_ worst friend ever! I sat on the hallway's clean floor. I couldn't believe that I was actually here. Hidden Leaf Performing Arts, school for the stars. I'm pretty sure I felt exactly how Mitchie did on her first day at Camp Rock in the Disney movie Camp Rock, except I wasn't in a movie sadly.

It was about 7:00 AM, 15 minutes until my first day of school began and still no sign of that bastard. he told me to meet him here at 6:15 to get a special tour around his school, which is now my school. I plugged in headphones and started to think. I thought about the people I was going to meet. Then I thought about mean girls, which made me think of the slut I met in the bathroom. Who was she? Why was she at school so early? Was she popular? What's her talent? What's her favorite color? Ugh! I hated not knowing things!

"I know you don't, okay? You don't have to yell!" I took out my headphones and looked up to see the guy I've been waiting for. I stood up and pushed him to the wall.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I hate you and I disown you as my best friend!" I punched him right in the gut. "Why are you so freaking late?!" I stopped abusing him. Sasuke got off of the wall and flipped his raven-colored, shaggy, raggedy, messy, emo, hair out of his face.

"See…well…" He looked guilty. "When I texted you…" I nodded so he would continue. "I just woke up…" I raised my first to punch him, but I realized school was going to start in 5 minutes.

"Show me around this shitty school, now!" I only said it was shitty because I had an attitude. Honestly, from what I seen so far, this school was pretty bomb. It had a freaking waterfall in the lobby!

Sasuke and I toured through a third of the school when the bell rang. I looked at my best friend with big, green, sad eyes. The first bell rang, meaning all the new, second-semester students had to audition for the school. If they liked your audition, they would give you your schedule.

"You okay, kiddo?" He asked me and hugged me. "Remember what you told me when we first met?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Hi, my name is Sakura and I'm going to be a star?" I asked innocently, even thPugh I knew I was right.

"Exactly." Sasuke giggled and kissed my huge forehead. "Now go get em, Saku—"

"So what are you doing kissing that bitch?" A sour voice came from behind me. I knew who it was before I turned around. Sasuke stepped back from me and looked down.

"Don't call her a bitch, Ino…" Sasuke walked to the whore, who was now named Ino. "She's my best friend and her name is Sakura. We've been best friends since I could remember, so she's basically like family. Now you have to get along with her, because if you don't, I would have to choose between my girlfriend and my sister, and family always comes first." He was holding her hands as be kissed her on the lips. I felt my nose twitch. They were so gross! Ino nodded, apologized to Sasuke, even though I'm the one she offended, and then walked away. Then, Sasuke walked back to me.

"As I was saying—" That's all he got to say before I cut him off.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" I was so offended. I knew him all my life! 16, good years…but yet he still didn't want to tell me he had a girlfriend!

"I-I-I didn't want it to change anything between us." Sasuke stammered over his words. I rolled my eyes. Why would him dating someone change anything between us? I was _so_ offended.

"Well, I have to get to my audition." And I walked away with that.

"Sakura?!" Sasuke called out for me.

"What?! Don't even try to apologize to me! I don't want to hear it!" I raised my voice at him.

"I was just going to say that you were going the wrong way." Then he pointed to the left of him. "Auditorium's that way." I started him blankly. I was offended that he wasn't apologizing, and I was embarrassed because I thought he was. I walked in the right and glared at him as I passed him.

"Good luck, watermelon! Don't forget to text me when you get a schedule!" Sasuke said, smiling. I rolled my eyes. "Watermelon" is what he used to call me when we were little because of my green eyes. It fit more appropriately when I dyed my hair pink two years ago.

"You mean _'if'_ I get a schedule." And with that, I walked into the auditorium. The room was packed. I was a couple of minutes late because of Ino. Teenagers were seated row by row, anxious for their names to be called. I didn't know so many people were trying out for the school! The school instructor, Majjima Nohimashi, the student management, Temari, who was a senior, and acting coach, Guy Lee were all seated towards the right of the stage, facing the center, where the auditors were supposed to perform.

I sat myself in the very last seat on the very last row because that was the only seat available. I would've told myself I wasn't nervous, but I'm not a very good liar.

"Halaa Malzeigh? You're up!" Mrs. Nohimashi called for the next person. A girl with ankle length, black, hair stood. She was Insian with tan skin and thick, shaped eyebrows. She was so gorgeous.

"Halaa, how are you feeling?" Mr. Lee asked.

"I-I-I'm fine." Halaa nodded her head shyly.

"What's your talent?" Guy Lee asked. The auditorium was dead silent.

"I'm a ballerina." Halaa didn't stutter this time, but it was obvious she was completely nervous.

"Ok, good luck." And with that, the music came on. Halaa dances very good and gracefully. You couldn't even tell she was nervous.

"CUT EVERYTHING OFF!" Mr. Lee screamed two minutes into Halaa's performance. The crowd, including me, gasped. How was he just going to cut her off like that? She was so freaking good!

"Ms. Malzeigh, I want you to tell me one thing." Halaa was frozen. "Who told you that you can come onstage and dance so…" He paused. "_BEAUTIFULLY!_ It's a yes from me!" What was this? X-Factor?!

"It's a yes from me, also." said Mrs. Nohimashi.

"Same." Temari spoke. This meant Halaa got into the school. She walked to the judges and received her schedule as we, the audience, clapped vigorously for her. After Halaa left, I crossed my fingers and prayed that I wasn't next. Mrs. Nohimashi lifted her sheet of paper and read the next name.

"Hinata Hyūga?" I sighed of relief. I was not ready to sing yet.

"It seems like Ms. Hyūga is not present, so we will move on to the next person." Mrs. Nohimashi looked down at her paper, then spoke I'm the microphone once again. "Sakura Haruno?" I sighed of relief again. I felt sorry for Saku—…wait…that's me! I was up!

I slowly stood from my seat. I meant to walk onto the stage, but my legs weren't cooperating. I somehow made it to to the stage a minute later. I faced the judges with the microphone in my face.

"Hello, Sakura Haruno." Mr. Lee smiled at me. I awkwardly waved, which made him, along with the audience, laugh. "What's your talent?"

"I'm a singer." I replied confidently, even though I was dying inside. Mr. Lee smiled and nodded to let the backstage DJ start the music. I decided to sing One Wish by Fifth Harmony. When the timing was right, I began to sing.

_"One thousand hours, thirteen minutes_

_twenty seconds, i finally went and did it_

_it's about time I finally got over you…"_

I sang my heart out. I was nervous because he didn't stop me in the middle of my performance like he did Halaa. Once the song was over, no one clapped or said anything. Maybe that Ino botch was right. Maybe I didn't belong here…I began to walk offstage when I heard a clap, followed by another one. Before I knew it, the whole auditorium was clapping.

"Hey, you!" Temari stood up and walked to me. She pulled my head in her boobs and embraced me into a hug. "You remind me of myself when I was in 10th grade." I honestly wished that someone would've said that to me at my old school. When I started 10th grade there, all the seniors only communicated with us sophomores to sell drugs or receive them. It was terrible!

Temari released me from the hug and ran to the table the judges were sitting at. She picked up a schedule and gave it to me. I smiled brightly. I got into Hidden Leaf Performing Arts!

"Thank you so much!" I walked offstage and into the hallway, still reading over my schedule. I looked up from my schedule to see Sasuke. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching your girlfriend curl her extensions?" I asked sarcastically. The remark made him smirk. I just hated when he smirked at me.

"I skipped first hour to watch your performance and this is how you treat me?" He asked, still smirking. I smirked back. Sasuke snatched my schedule out of my hands. I slapped him on the shoulder. He didn't even flinch. "We have first, third, fourth, sixth, and seventh hours together! Five out of eight classes!" He hugged me. I pulled away quickly and smiled.

"Why are you so happy to have classes with me? I don't want to see you, asshat!" I play punched him in the arm. Sasuke pulled my ponytail and ran. Instead of immediately going to second hour, I decided to chase Sasuke around the hallways.


End file.
